Luna's Years at Hogwarts
by LunaLongbottom7
Summary: Luna is accepted at Hogwarts. During her time there, she makes friends, finds a special someone, and helps Harry defeat Voldemort.


**Characters and parts of the story line (Harry & Ron going into Chamber of Secrets, etc.) belong to J.K. Rowling!  
>I wrote this at midnight. It probably isn't the best, but I hope you don't absolutely hate it! xD<br>**

There was a tapping on the window. An eagle owl was perched on the windowsill with a letter tied around its leg. Xenophilius opened the window at which the owl flew in the house, landed on the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack horn, and stuck out its leg. He untied the letter and examined the envelope. He called Luna in at once.

Luna was down by the river helping an injured toad, when she heard her father's voice. She skipped inside to find her father holding an envelope. She took it from him and carefully opened it.  
>"<em>Dear Ms. Lovegood,<em>

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
>Yours Sincerely,<br>__Minerva McGongall__  
><em>_Minerva McGongall,  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>"

"Daddy! I've been accepted to Hogwarts!" said Luna joyfully.  
>"Well done, sweetheart. We best buy your things soon. Let us go to Diagon Alley tomorrow at 12 noon." Said Xenophilius with a smile.<p>

The next day, the two of them left for Diagon Alley at exactly 12 noon. They bought everything Luna would need for the school year.

A couple weeks passed and it was time for Luna to start school. She had all her belongings packed, and she was ready to go. Luna and Xenophilius arrived at Platform 9 3/4. Luna kissed her father good bye and boarded the train. Luna waved to Xenophilius until the station was out of sight.

Luna was sitting in a compartment alone until a girl with fiery red hair asked, "Can I sit here? My git of a brother won't let me sit with him."  
>"Of course." replied Luna, "My name is Luna Lovegood. What is your name?"<br>"Ginny Weasley," answered the red haired girl. "This is my first year at Hogwarts. I think I would die if I was sorted into Slytherin. My entire family has been in Gryffindor, so I think I'm alright. What about you?"  
>"This is my first year as well. My father was in Ravenclaw, so I'm hoping to be sorted there. I agree that it would be awful to be in Slytherin," said Luna.<p>

Luna and Ginny spent the rest of the train ride talking about Hogwarts. The two of them were too busy talking to realize that they were only 5 minutes from Hogwarts. When they arrived, they jumped up and got out of the train. They then followed a large man, who Ginny said was Hagrid, to boats. All of the first years rode the boats across the lake to the castle. When they reached the castle, a witch opened the doors and led them inside. Luna and Ginny waited patiently with the other students for the sorting ceremony to start. The doors opened and the witch led all of the first years inside. The witch called of names alphabetically. When she announced "Lovegood, Luna!" Luna nervously walked up to the Sorting Hat.

"Hmm...very difficult. You would do very well in all of the houses—except Slytherin. Where to put you... I've got it! RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table. Luna skipped to the table with a huge smile on her face. Soon it was "Weasley, Ginny!"'s turn. The hat did not hesitate. It barely touched her head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Three boys with the same fiery red hair as Ginny, stood up and cheered very loudly. Luna thought that they must be Ginny's brothers. Ginny smiled at Luna then made her way to the Gryffindor table. Professor Dumbledore gave his 'Start of Term' speech, and then the feast began.

Luna and Ginny spent a lot of time together. After class, Luna would normally meet Ginny near the Lake, where they would do their homework. One day, Luna went to their usual meeting place, and Ginny was not there. Luna rushed inside to see everyone standing near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Luna asked, "What's going on?" Nobody answered. She pushed her way through the crowd and saw a message written in what looked like blood.

"_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever."_

"What? Who's skeleton? Who is it?" Luna shouted. Professor McGonagall came forward and whispered, "Ginny Weasley."  
>Luna started sobbing. She couldn't believe her best friend was dead. "This can't be happening," though Luna, "It's just a bad dream." She tried pinching herself so she would wake up. Nothing happened. It was real. Luna tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. She felt someone touch her. The person was hugging her. She looked up to see who it was, but the tears were blinding. Luna hugged the person and continued to cry. About an hour passed and Luna was too tired to cry any longer. The person was still by her side, though they seemed to be asleep. Luna finally saw who it was. He was a second year Gryffindor. She woke the sleeping boy. He jumped up and almost tripped over Luna. "Hello," said Luna sweetly. "Thank you for looking after me. I am alright now. By the way, my name is Luna Lovegood. And you are?"<br>"N-Neville Longbottom. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why were you crying?"  
>"Oh. Well, my best friend is Ginny Weasley. I believe the message on the wall means she is de-"tears started streaming down Luna's face. "Dead."<br>I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley went to the Chamber to kill the monster. And to save Ginny—if she's still alive," said Neville  
>"SHE MIGHT BE ALIVE?" shouted Luna.<br>The caretaker, Argus Filch, heard her shout and came running. Luna and Neville hid until they couldn't hear Filch's footsteps.

"We better go to bed before we're caught. Goodnight, Neville," said Luna with a smile.  
>"Goodnight, Luna." Said Neville. Then, without thinking, Neville kissed her on the cheek. The two of them stood there for a minute until Neville turned and ran away. Luna then cheerfully skipped to the Ravenclaw Common Room.<p>

Luna woke the next morning thinking it was all a dream. When she walked past the Hospital Wing, she found that it was all real. Luna saw Ginny sitting on one of the beds.  
>"Ginny!" cried Luna," You're okay!"<br>"Luna! Yes, I'm fine. How are you?" asked Ginny.  
>"Never been better. Actually, I have something to tell you."<br>"Well, spit it out! What is it?"  
>"You know Neville Longbottom? The 2nd year Gryffindor?"<br>"Yes. What about him?"  
>"He kissed me. Just on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. It was magical."<br>"Oh my! Luna, I think you're in _love_."  
>"You think so? Well, I'm glad you're alright, Ginny. I hope something like that never happens to you again."<p>

**Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review it! More Chapters will come when I have time to write. :)**

**~LunaWeasley7  
><strong>


End file.
